Starting Line
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Biarkan aku terluka sendirian sampai aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Biarkan aku berpikir sampai aku gila.


.

Story : Spica Zoe

Cast : Love Live! Sunshine/ラブライブ！サンシャイン

.

.

' _I_ _do not think I w_ _ould be stupid enough'_

song by,

Hebe Tian – Ji Mo Ji Mo Jiu Hao (Loneliness is Good)

Suara jeritan hati Kurosawa Dia

.

.

Kanan tidak pernah menyadari jika kenangan yang ia tinggalkan dulu adalah harapan yang dipupuk oleh mereka.

* * *

.

.

Meskipun sudah dua tahun berlalu, Dia merasa tak pernah bisa lupa akan seseorang yang pernah memberikannya sebuah ingatan. Ingatan tentang seberapa besar rasa cinta yang ia pendam dan ingin ia khianati. Dua tahun sudah, rasa itu tak pernah berpindah tempat. Rasa yang ia anggap terlalu laknat, karena tetap terendap meski sekuat tenaga ia angkat.

Ingin rasanya terlepas dari belenggu rindu yang hina itu. Memilih untuk membuka sisi hati yang lain yang masih tersisa untuk dihuni. Karena sisi lain yang lebih besar telah-sudah ada yang miliki.

Ya, Kanan adalah pemiliknya. Tapi, mungkin sampai sejauh ini, Kanan tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

Dia, menatap undangan itu dengan sisa kekuatannya. Perih rasanya. Cintanya yang dulu, yang masih ia jaga bahkan hingga kini. Yang masih ia pupuk untuk Kanan bahkan hingga kini, semakin sesak terasa. Apalagi saat ia tahu, Kanan telah menjadi semenawan ini dengan umur yang masih ia samakan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk memilih menikah di usia muda." Dengan seringaian yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa. Ah, Jika saja dulu Dia masih terus bersama dengannya, mungkin saja ia tidak akan begitu terkejut dengan perubahan yang begitu drastis yang ia nikmati dari Kanan seperti sekarang.

Senyuman yang terlihat jauh lebih hidup. Melebihi senyum yang ia miliki dulu.

"A-apa kau merasa jika ia jodohmu?" sedikit ragu. Tapi niat kepastian yang ia miliki memaksanya untuk bertanya. Menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah, Dia menunggu Kanan menjawab.

"Kami telah melakukan banyak hal dalam hidup," mendengar itu, Dia mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kanan yang terlihat dengan senyum yang sedikit kaku. "Dan aku harap, kami tidak melakukan kesalahan lebih awal sebelum memutuskan untuk bersama."

.

.

Mari menatap Dia yang memasang wajah kakunya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak tamat sekolah. Jika Kanan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang perguruan tinggi, maka berbeda dengan Mari dan Dia. Status keluarga yang membuat mereka lebih memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Dan terbang ke Tokyo bersama. Sekolah bersama dan bahkan tinggal bersama hingga sampai saat ini kembalinya mereka kepada Kanan pun, bersamaan.

Berbeda dengan Dia yang cukup telaten menutup perasaannya rapat-rapat pada Kanan, Mari mungkin tidak akan sanggup melakukannya barang sekejap saja.

Dimasa lalu, saat mereka masih remaja, menikmati kehidupan idol yang penuh dengan semangat dan erat persahabatan; Mari sudah menikmati porsinya sendiri untuk memiliki Kanan. Setidaknya itu yang Dia pikirkan ketika matanya mencuri pandang keintiman mata Mari memandang Kanan tanpa cela juga jarak. Sedang dititiknya sendiri, Kanan hanya bisa menahan desiran tak terjelaskan ketika Kanan dengan senyum membalas perlakuan Mari padanya.

Sejak dulu, Kanan memang lebih menyayangi Mari. Lebih peduli padanya. Lebih tertarik pada gadis darah campuran itu hanya dengan sekali pandang. Sedang dirinya, hanya selalu menjadi bayangan yang membuntuti Kanan kemanapun gadis itu melangkah. Apalagi ketika Mari mulai menjadi bagian dari keceriaan Kanan, Dia secara tak langsung hanya menjadi ekor mereka berdua.

Orang ketiga, kah?

.

.

Kanan menyentuh kening Dia dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Lalu ditampilkannya satu senyuman pada gadis berambut hitam itu ketika Dia tersadar bahwa ia telah melewatkan beberapa detik untuk mengulang kembali kenangan pahit masa lalunya.

Pahit?

"Apa aku menganggu waktumu untuk bertemu?" Tanya Kanan tidak enakan.

Dia kini sudah menjadi kepala divisi pendidikan di distrik kampung halaman mereka, setelah kembali dari Tokyo, Dia memilih kembali ketika Mari pada akhirnya harus menerima takdir untuk terbang ke luar negeri.

Awalnya Dia tiada niat untuk kembali kemana Kanan berada. Sebab baginya menghapus ingatan tentang Kanan lambat laun akan mampu mengangkat endapan rasa yang ia miliki pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Tapi, ketika ia tahu Mari tidak akan kembali ke Kanan karena keputusan keluarga yang tidak lagi bisa ia tentang seperti dulu, maka Dia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali.

Mencurangi Mari.

Mencoba peruntungannya.

Mungkin, ketiadaan Mari diantara mereka bisa memberinya peluang untuk memonopoli Kanan seorang dirinya.

Naif sekali memang, tapi begitulah adanya keinginan hati Dia.

Ia sangat mencintai Kanan, sahabatnya.

.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Kanan- _san_." Lirih Dia berusaha menyembuhkan keperihan batinnya.

Kembali pun ia tanpa kehadiran Mari, semuanya tidak akan bisa berjalan sesuai apa yang ia kehendaki. Nyatanya ia dan Kanan itu berbeda.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melukai perasaan Kanan dengan menaruh rasa terlarang seperti yang tersimpan dalam hatinya ini.

Dia menunduk pedih tak menghendaki.

Tangannya terangkat meraih posisi dimana jantungnya bersarang. Segala kenangan akan Kanan sejak ia kecil hingga sekarang membuat jiwanya merana.

Kesepian itu mulai datang ketika Mari hadir diantara mereka. Dan sampai saat ini meskipun Mari tak lagi berada di antara mereka, segalanya tetap tidak bisa kembali.

Dia ingin menjerit keras dihadapan Kanan.

Ingin agar Kanan tahu bahwa selama ini kesepian itu begitu menyiksanya.

Dan kenapa Kanan tak pernah berpikir bahwa Dia pun membutuhkannya?

"Ma-maafkan aku." Bisik Dia yang menampik segala hal negatif dari pikirannya beberapa detik tadi. Mungkin benar adanya, ia dan Kanan itu berbeda.

"Selamat bahagia saja atas pernikahanmu. Maafkan jika aku mungkin tak sanggup datang tersenyum untukmu."

Ya, Dia merasa kalah.

.

Kanan meraih pergelangan tangan Dia ketika gadis itu memilih untuk berlalu saja dari sana. Tempat yang tadinya agak sepi itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa pasangan yang memiliki keperluan. Dan baginya, ia tidak lagi perlu berkata-kata pada Kanan atas kebahagiaan yang akan menjemput sahabatnya itu nanti.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Dia-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kanan bagai meregang nyawa ketika untuk pertama kali ia melihat bulir bening dari mata indah Dia tertetes membasahi pipinya. Erat pada pergelangan tangan Dia kini terasa longgar hingga Dia langsung menarik miliknya untuk menutupi bening-bening di pipinya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya sebelum langkahnya menjauh meninggalkan Kanan yang terpaku dan terdiam kaku.

 _Aku mencintaimu Kanan._ _Meski aku tahu, Mari pun mencintaimu._

.

.

 _"Aku mencintainya, Dia."_ _Mari memeluk Dia dalam tangisan._

 _Kerinduan Mari akan Kanan di semester enam itu tak lagi dapat terbendung oleh apapun sampai Dia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk sahabatnya agar Mari merasa tenang._

 _"Kenapa aku harus mencintainya, Dia? Sedang Kanan tidak ingin aku memiliki rasa ini padanya."_

 _Dia terkejut akan ucapan Mari ditengah jerit tangis sang sahabat. Apa maksudnya Mari sudah mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Kanan secara langsung?_

 _Dan Kanan?_ _Menolaknya?_

 _Dia membuka ruang diantara peluk mereka berdua._

 _Gelap malam tak bisa menyembunyikan kehancuran hati Mari._

 _Teriakannya dan tangisannya terasa begitu rapuh dimata Dia._

 _"Kanan menolakku, Dia. Padahal aku pikir dia sama menyayangiku seperti rasa yang kumiliki padanya."_

 _Mari kembali meraung dan menangis memeluk Dia._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
